This invention relates to an outdoor power equipment unit, such as a riding lawn mower, having a parking brake system. When engaged, the parking brake system prevents the unit from inadvertently rolling down on an incline. More particularly, this invention relates to a powered actuator system for engaging and disengaging the parking brake system.
When operating an outdoor power equipment unit such as a riding lawn mower, the operator frequently needs to dismount the unit. Most units of this type have parking brake systems to prevent the unit from rolling away when the operator dismounts. A manually operated brake lever is usually provided to engage and disengage the parking brake system. If the operator forgets to set or engage the parking brake system as the operator dismounts, the unit can roll away if the unit is located on an incline when the operator dismounts. This is obviously undesirable.
Similarly, the operator must also remember to disengage the parking brake system when he remounts the unit to continue operating the unit. If the operator does not and the parking brake system remains engaged, there is a potential for damaging the parking brake system or drive train of the unit. At the very least, the parking brake system and drive train experience undue wear if the unit is driven while the parking brake system remains engaged. Thus, the operator must pay careful attention to the parking brake system to make sure it is engaged when he dismounts and is disengaged after he remounts before he commences operation of the unit.
Various riding lawn mowers are controlled by twin control sticks or handles that are selectively manipulated by the operator to propel and steer the unit. The control sticks have a neutral position in which the unit is at rest. To propel the unit forwardly, the sticks are pushed forwardly by the operator from the neutral position. To propel the unit rearwardly, the sticks are pulled rearwardly by the operator from the neutral position. Steering is accomplished by pushing or pulling on one stick more than the other or even by pushing one stick forwardly while pulling the other stick rearwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,051 to Deines shows a mower of this type.
The twin control sticks of units of this type have an inboard position in front of the operator""s seat where they are conveniently located in front of the operator""s hands. However, in this position, the operator cannot easily reach the seat for mounting and dismounting as the control sticks obstruct access to the seat. Thus, such control sticks are also pivotal about longitudinal, fore-and-aft axes to allow the sticks to be pivoted laterally into outboard positions. In their outboard positions, the control sticks do not obstruct the operator""s access to the seat.
Accordingly, to dismount the unit, a seated operator first pivots the control sticks laterally into their outboard positions to clear the way for dismounting. To remount the unit, the operator first climbs back onto the seat by passing between the control sticks when such control sticks are disposed in their outboard positions. After the operator is reseated, the operator can then pivot the control sticks from their outboard positions back into their inboard positions until the control sticks are located generally in front of the operator as the operator sits on the seat. The fact that the control sticks in a twin stick unit of this type laterally pivot between inboard and outboard positions to allow mounting and dismounting is well known in the mower art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,917 to Bartel shows a twin stick mower in which the control sticks are linked by mechanical linkages to a parking brake system comprising a pair of parking brakes, one for each drive train controlled by each control stick. In Bartel, the mechanical linkages are elongated and extend vertically to connect between the parking brakes and the control sticks. Moreover, the linkages include ball joints to accommodate the lateral pivoting of the control sticks when the control sticks are placed in their outboard positions. Thus, the mechanical linkages are relatively cumbersome and are located in an area of the mower where space is tight.
One aspect of this invention relates to an outdoor power equipment unit which comprises a frame supported for movement over the ground by a plurality of wheels. At least one wheel is a drive wheel to propel the frame over the ground. An implement is carried on the frame for performing a ground or turf grooming or working operation. A parking brake system is provided on the frame. A powered actuator disengages the parking brake system when the powered actuator is energized.
One aspect of this invention relates to an outdoor power equipment unit which comprises a frame supported for movement over the ground by a plurality of wheels. At least one wheel is a drive wheel to propel the frame over the ground. An implement is carried on the frame for performing a ground or turf grooming or working operation. A parking brake system is provided on the frame. At least one freewheel lever is provided for allowing the at least one drive wheel to freewheel so the unit can be manually pushed or pulled. A manually actuated release member is also provided that can be moved by the operator into a first position for releasing the freewheel lever to allow freewheeling. The manually actuated release member in the first position thereof also manually disengages the parking brake system.